Things Change
by cutedork93
Summary: Spin moved away after she and the gang saved Third Street,after the movie . Now she's back and she doesn't know what to expect. TJ really misses her and wonders if she'll come back. It's their senior year. rated T to be safe/language.
1. Reflections and loose ends

**Hi guys!! this is my first story!! I have a few chapters already written but they're not up yet cause I'm waiting for reviews on this chapter!! I hope you like it!!**

**If you do review could be nice yet critical?? Thanks!! oh btw I don't own recess, if I did then that would be awesome but I don't Disney does and the creators.**

**I'll shut up now so you can read this!! :) **

* * *

Chapter 1: Reflections and loose ends

_Spinelii P.O.V._

"Whoever knew TJ was the sensitive type?"

I thought to myself; I guess I have free right to say that, considering I haven't seen Teej and the gang in almost seven years…

-Flashback-

"_After the whole _**NO RECESS** _thing, your father and I have decided to transfer you to a new and safer school," my mother whispered, almost as if she was telling me a secret and whispered to me_

"_But, what about my friends?"_

"_Ashley," my mom choked out, " it's for the best."_

End Flashback-

Even in fourth grade I knew she was lying. My mother loved Third Street almost as much as her own family! Or so I thought…

-Flashback-

"_Flo, you need to calm down. Now!"_

"_Calm? How the hell can I be calm when you-"_

"_Don't you dare finish that statement!"_

"_Our Pookie has a right to know that she may have more siblings! All those whores you slept with, 'I'm going on a mission' my ass!"_

_My father stood there silent and I stared at them with a tear stained face. Why was I crying? My parents were yelling and fighting over who knows what! I was crying too much to pay attention to the conversation. Are we not moving overseas like Dad promised? I was really confused, but I felt calm because I knew that somehow, somewhere, my best friend TJ was near by(well duh! We are neighbors)_

"_Flo, please…"_

"_Don't Flo please me!" she yelled._

"_Ashley, pack your things Now!"_

_I finally cut in, " I thought we had more time to-"_

" _No! We are leaving tonight!"_

But what about dad?_ I thought to myself…_

-End Flashback-

The day I moved, I had no time to tell my friends I was leaving. It hurt me, even though I was a rough ten year old, I still had feelings! Damn my parents! I had this whole thing planned out. A big wrestle mania party! Mainly to reveal that I was leaving in the first place.

I guess I should explain my situation. Basically I'm back and I don't know what to expect. I mean, my house is the same after my dad moved overseas and gave us the house, but my friends. What about TJ? The boy, well I guess a young adult, I secretly liked. Now that I look back, he was very nice, you might say sensitive, to me like doing the experiment with me and our tree near the lake. I hope he'll be the same.

"Whoever knew TJ was the sensitive type?"

_TJ P.O.V._

Once again, it's another year without her.

Every year I hope to see those almond brown eyes and dark raven hair. But every year I'm let down. What kind of person leaves after the greatest adventure to ever happen to Third Street School?

-Flashback-

_I walked up to Spinelli's door like I did everyday this summer. Before I could knock on the door, I heard yelling from inside the door and…sobs maybe?_

"_Flo please…"_

"_Don't Flo please me!" I heard Mrs. Spinelli yell. Sadly, it was the next few words that tore me apart…_

"_Ashley, pack your things now!"_

"_I thought we had more time to-" I heard her say._

"_No! We are leaving tonight!"_

-End Flashback-

I knew all along why she moved, parents fighting, I understand; it hurt to talk about it. It's been seven years, and the gang still has no idea why she left. Damn it, I wish I knew where she was! There's so much I have to tell her! I can't go into my senior year not knowing where she is, or if she's alive…No! She has to be…I can feel it.

But once again, it's another year without her.


	2. School Meetings

**Hey Chapter two is now up!! I know I said I'd wait but I seem to have alot of time on my hands now so i thought what the hey? Still don't own Recess and probably never will =)**

**btw I noticed TJ's parts are kind of small...I'm working on that!!**

**Enjoy!! **

* * *

Chapter 2: School Meetings

_Spinelii's P.O.V._

6:30 A.M.

What am I even doing here? I can't go to Third Street High School (creative name right?). What if they aren't here anymore? Will they accept me? The new me?

I mean, I don't think I've changed that much! I'm just…ok I am completely different than in elementary school! Well obviously I'm a lot taller but not pass 5'5. Of course, I look more mature, it's what happens when you get older. But it's not just me physically, it's also internal. That rough ten year old everyone used to love is gone and may never come back. I traded my hair in pigtails and a beanie to just letting it flow in the wind. I no longer wear a dress but skinny jeans and flip-flops almost all the time and most of my clothes are purple, red, blue or black.

Today just happens to be the first day of school, so I was doing a lot of thinking before I got to school. I pondered all these things as I put on my favorite pair of faded skinny jeans with a fitted purple tank top and black flip-flops. I double checked my book bag to make sure I had everything I needed for school. In no less than an hour, I was on my way to school. Driving in my blue convertible, I spotted Third Street Elementary and Kelso's.

Tears began to form in my eyes as I remembered the good times with my friends back in the day, but it also made me think about what my mother told me this morning…

_Earlier This morning_

"_If I can face your father and divorce him, then you can face high school. You survived all the other schools you went to, why should this one be any different? It shouldn't be to hard, besides you can keep the Spinelli name, you know, to make things less awkward…"_

That had to have been the first time she didn't call me 'Pookie' or 'Ashley.'

As I drove up to the school, I was shocked. I recognized everyone from Third Street…wait…strike that thought so. Now that I look closer at everyone, I was completely lying. Where are the Ashleys? The diggers? My friends?

The sound of screeching tires interrupted my thoughts! Had this idiot almost hit me, the old Spinelli would have been back in a flash. As I turned to talk to the driver, I noticed he had on a backwards…red…cap…

A huge lump formed in my throat.

What am I even doing here?

* * *

_T.J.'s P.O.V._

6:45 A.M.

Oh boy. Senior year. I should be ecstatic right? Bullshit. I'm still upset over Spinelli not being here. Again. Well, I'll just have to grin and bare it as usual.

Gosh, if only she could see me now! She'd be happy to know that I'm a lot taller (about 6'0) and skinnier too. Still wearing my infamous red hat…just think, wearing my hat backwards was her idea. That was the same day we became best friends. God, I miss her so much! But ever since she left I'd never cared for what I wear kind of like today. Today, I'm just wearing a plain white t-shirt, torn jeans and white sneakers.

As soon as I was ready, I called my girlfriend Ashley A., Spin would hate me, and told her I'd be over to get her soon. I grabbed some toast and jolted out the house. I hopped in my silver Mercedes, courtesy of Mr. A., but today I pulled the top down to let the wind in.

Once I got Ashley, I headed toward school. I passed by old Third Street and good old man Kelso's place. It brought back so many memories. Good times. I couldn't help but think of her beautiful face. Her smiling at me as we ran to Kelso's one day after school, or just being on Old Rusty with her. Anything she did made me happy, and if she was happy, I was happy.

I was completely in a daze and forgot Ashley was in the car until she yelled at me to slow down or I'd hit that blue convertible in the parking lot. I pressed the brakes so hard the tires began to screech very loudly. I think the driver in the blue car was asleep or something, cause they jumped at the sound as I pulled next to them.

I was about to say sorry until I noticed the driver was a she. And I looked into her eyes and saw her beautiful, dark…almond…eyes…

My palms became really sweaty.

Oh boy…


	3. New Faces

**Due to the increase of snow on the east coast, I guess I wanted to put up another chapter :)**

**Still don't own Recess**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Faces

_Spinelii's P.O.V._

This can't be happening!

Maybe it's a new trend everyone is doing. I remember when everyone had a baseball hat, most of them still do! Or maybe he likes the color red or…

Face it, I'm running out of excuses

This person in the silver convertible, to my right, cannot, in no way shape or from, be T.J. Or maybe my mind is playing tricks on me…

Me and my damn excuses, I'd recognize that hat anywhere but how am I to know? Who's that with him? Ashley A.? Wow, that's shocking; shows how much I've missed.

When our eyes met, we were both staring at each other for what seemed like forever until Ashley started to yell something.

"Come on babe, we're going to be late for school!" She glanced over at me, " Oh, you must be new! Well let me introduce myself. I'm Ashley Armbuster, head cheerleader, class president and girlfriends of the hottest guy ever! Isn't that right T.J?"

My heart froze. Oh my gosh, that is T.J.! I have to give Ashley her credit he looks amazing! His brown shaggy hair matches his gorgeous brown eyes. Wow, his smile still gets me…

Then T.J. mumbled, "Uh, yeah Ash. Oh um sorry for almost crashing your car."

I was speechless. One because what the hell? Can't drive much? Geez, of all people to almost hit my car it had to be him. But two, I'm glad it was him. There he goes again, being sensitive.

"Well," Ashley chimed in, "people to go places to see!"

_Hey bimbo, isn't it the other way around?_ I thought to myself, _yep, same old Ashley A. she hasn't changed much._

I saw T.J. turn around to see me and look at me with his beautiful eyes, but the hint of worry?

My heart was beating so loudly in my chest, I thought I'd go into cardiac arrest.

This can't be happening…

* * *

_T.J.'s P.O.V._

I can't believe it!

It's her! I'd recognize those eyes and that hair color anywhere. Maybe I'm imagining things. I guess I've wanted to see her so much I'm seeing things.

Or am I?

Shit, I don't know anymore. What if she's different than the last time I saw her and maybe this person could be a long lost relative of hers coming to haunt me…I have got to lay off the soap operas with my mom and Becky( oh hey I'm Becky and I like to get jobs close to home!)

Sorry about that, but this has to be Spin. Those eyes, their perfect almond shape. And her hair, God I missed her dark hair. Wow, she looks amazing…

"Oh hey, you must be new! Well I'm…"

Only Ash would ruin a moment like this. She was rambling on but I knew Spin wasn't listening, just by the look on her face. It's been seven years and I can still read her better than anyone else. Everything seemed so perfect, seeing her again…

But before I knew it, after I mumbled something about her car, I was being dragged away by Ashley. I turned around to glance at her one last time to not only gaze upon her again, but to show that I'm worried it might not be her. I want to be 100 percent sure that's Spinelli. I'm 90 percent sure it's Spinelli, but hey, looks can be deceiving…

As usual, I walked around hand and hand with my blonde beauty, saying our 'hey's' and 'how's your summer?', 'seniors? I know!' It got boring after sophomore year, well not the senior part but you get the gist. Yeah, I've been five years strong with her. I love her but I hate it. The relationship, the popularity, I'm not that kind of guy. I thought I needed something to get over Spinelli being gone, but that made me think of her more. What would she think of me now? Dating Ashley A.? Being popular? How would she react to that? Gosh, if Spin was here earlier, before everything changed, things would be different…but better.

I went to my locker and checked out my schedule to find my first period. Theatre Arts. Yes! I probably have Mikey in that class, yet again. She'd love to see him now! There I go, thinking about her again…

What am I doing? I have a girlfriend.

I can't believe it


	4. Not What it Seems

**Thanks for the reviews!! =) **

**I'm hoping some of my other chapters will be as long or maybe longer than this one. Enjoy chapter 4! And I still don't own Recess  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Not What it Seems

_Spinelii's P.O.V._

All I could think of was his face.

It was stuck in my head all day. Walking to class was hazardous because I kept running into people. No, I was literally running into people. I was practically tossed around like a rag doll but I didn't care, I had other things on my mind. As I'm walking staring at the ground in front of me I ran into a couple that apparently have been standing there for awhile.

When I bumped them, the auburn haired girl spoke first, "Hey new girl, watch it or,"

She stopped mid-sentence and was glaring at me. I couldn't tell if they were death stares or just pure confusion. I recognized her green eyes, slender figure and auburn hair in two neat ponytails reaching her shoulder blades.

"Spinelli?"

"Gretchen?"

"Wow! It's been…wow…I don't…seven years?"

She was so shocked and speechless! Well I can't blame her, I reacted the same way.

"Yeah," I stammered, "I just moved back at the end of summer! I can't wait to see everyone!" Now noticing the handsome tall blonde, I presume, boyfriend of hers. "And who's this?"

Her expression quickly changed as she glumly looked down and said, " This is Mickey, you remember Spin right?"

"Why yes I do! I see Spinelli in those lovely dark eyes!"

_I see Mikey is still the poetic type._

I then broke the silence by asking Gretchen, "We should catch up! What's your first block?"

"AP Lit." Gretchen proclaimed fondly. I never noticed but she looks amazing! Her green V-neck shirt matches her eyes. Her cute jean skirt barely reaches with cute flip-flops to match. Mikey was still…Mikey but a lot skinnier! He was wearing a polo shirt and khaki shorts and flip-flops as well. Aw, they look so cute!

"I of course have theatre arts."

"Spin, what about you?"

I fumbled for my schedule, " Well let's see, hmm. AP Lit! Sweet, we have a class together. We'll catch up there!"

"Works for me. Bye Mikey."

""Goodbye my love." The two kissed and went their separate ways. After that kiss, Gretchen looked very uneasy.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, but I knew the answer. Just because I was gone for seven years, doesn't mean shit to our friendship. She treated me as if I never left. That's the feeling I want from everyone, but especially T.J.

As class began, I chose to sit next to Gretchen, we started writing notes to each other.

_I'm so glad ur back! We can talk! I have so much to tell you!_

_Yeah same here! _

_Since you left, I haven't had anyone to talk to or to tell anyone everything…but now ur back and I can now!!_

_Oh really?? I apologize for that…I promise it won't happen again ok??_

_Ok sounds like a promise!! But u HAVE to tell me why u left!! Teej was devastated when he found out u were gone…_

I looked over at Gretchen when she wrote that, I wanted to cry right then and there and go find him.

…_wow…I feel even worse!!_

_That's not the point, WHY??_

_It's a long story I'll have to tell u later…but what about u and the big guy??_

_What about it?_

_Well its obvious u two are dating! U guys look soo cute!!_

_I guess…_

_You guess?? What's wrong?_

_Well….I like someone else and well he…um…_

_WHAT?! Then why are u two together??_

_Can u keep a secret??_

_Why would u ask me that??_

_Lol right…ok…he's gay and doesn't want anyone to know…hence why I'm with him._

_OMG!! And what about you??_

_Well…for awhile I've liked Gus…but I'm not sure anymore cause he's so different now._

Before I could reply, the bell rung and class was over. I can't believe we spent the entire class writing notes. Sure we were paying attention in class, we have to turn in a syllabus and write an essay about ourselves, you know the usual stuff. I gathered my stuff and headed toward my next class. Gretchen had some other AP class while I had art level three. Who would be in this class with me? The only reason why I'm in this class is because of the picture I drew back in fourth grade. Wow, everyone loved it especially…

T.J.?! What's he doing in my art class? We both had a moment to stare until I quickly took my seat without looking back. Suddenly, I was day-dreaming.

And all I could think of was his face.

_T.J.'s P.O.V._

I have a good feeling about this year.

There is a 90 percent chance my best friend, Spinelli, is back. But also my first period rocks! Theatre Arts with Mikey? That'll be tender. Why drama? It let me be someone else when I didn't want to be me. This really helped me after Spin moved. It was like a healing medicine. I guess I really got into it, cause instead of looking at sports for college, more of an art guy nowadays. And besides, there's no Ashley. I mean, I love her and all, but she's no Spinelli. I wonder what she has first? Maybe some sport class with Vince…hope we don't have a class together…hate that guy.

I completely forgot about the rest of my classes when the bell rung and Mikey urging me to go to class and to tell him where I was going to next. When I glanced at my schedule, I saw that I had Art level three. Yeah art. Ever since Spin drew that masterpiece back in fourth grade, I've been into it. It helped me feel close to Spin since she's been gone all this time.

Since my class was right down the hall, I got to class early to find a seat in the back and see everyone come in. Freshman. Sophomores, random kids I don't even know. Wow this class is going to be like all the other classes I've had in the past. _Please let someone interesting enter that door!_

I guess my prayers were answered! She walked in the door! She does art! I knew taking art would be a great choice. I wonder what else I have with her? Wow, this is great! I was so filled with excitement I didn't hear the teacher call my name.

"Theodore Detweiler! Are you present? Even though I am looking at you…"

"Yes, yes I'm here! Sorry Mr. H"

At that moment, she turned around and I saw her lovely face. She looks amazing! I kow I already said that but she does! Her jeans compliment her quite nicely…This moment felt like it could go on forever.

"Ashley Spinelli?"

"Here," I heard her reply.

That can only mean one thing, I was right! Spinelii's back! I have to talk to her right away, but she's so far away. Sending notes in art class wouldn't be very discrete. I got it! I got out a piece of paper and drew a picture. I then asked some kid in front of me to pass it to her.

When she received my drawing, her reaction was priceless! For some strange reason, seeing her smile sent a tingle down my spine. It was a good feeling. Something I haven't felt in a long time.

I have a good feeling about this year


	5. Art Class

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile, writers block and overload of homework X( but I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed my story and everything else they've done. oh and I don't own Recess  
**

**All these reviews and fav-ing and alerting has made me very happy!!**

**Here's Chapter 5!!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Art Class

_Spinelii's P.O.V._

I think I'm going to enjoy art class this year!

I can't believe T.J. is in my class! I had no idea he was into art! I wonder, what made him do art? It was probably Ashley A. I could imagine her saying "Be in touch with your inner man," or some crap like that

"Theodore Detweiler! Are you present? Even though I am looking right at you…"

"Yes, yes I'm here! Sorry Mr. H."

I was right! I immediately turned around to see him. I liked his "new look" considering I haven't seen him in a long time, the look is new to me. The white shirt he had on worked wonders on his body. It helped define his muscles with great detail. His face is more mature now (well obviously) because his cheek bone lines are to die for. His amazing brown eyes match his brown hair. It's nicely cut and the top barely reaches his eyes. This moment felt like it could go on forever.

"Ashley Spinelli?"

"Here," I quickly replied snapping back into reality. Oh wow, how long was I staring at him like that? I hope he didn't think it was weird or anything. He's my friend…my very attractive friend and nothing more! Besides, he's dating an Ashley. Right, I have to get that in my head, we're only friends (I think). Just friends and nothing else, only friends…

A light tap on my shoulder broke my thoughts. Some kid sitting behind me gave me a folded up piece of paper. I think his name is Trent or something. Whoever he was, he didn't bother to tell me who it's from. Great! Class barely starts and I already have a creeper. How exciting. I was surprised when I opened it fold by fold to see who this creeper was.

It was beautiful! A nicely had drawn rose! The thorns in all the right places! It was a perfect drawing, something at that level would have taken me hours! When I looked at the artists initials a huge smile spread across my face. _It was T.J.! Wow, he's good._

I was about to return the favor by drawing a picture for him, when our teacher told us to go and find a partner (Why am I always being interrupted?). Perfect opportunity to talk to him! Yes! I got up from my seat and in the midst of walking and talking students I slowly went toward him and-

"Hi Spinelli," a cheery voice said.

I looked around to see a brown haired girl with pale skin wearing a faded blue sundress and white sandals. Wait, this can't be who I'm thinking of…

"Cornchip girl?"

"It's actually Teresa now, but yeah! Want to be my partner?"

"Well, um, you see I…" I stammered

"Great! Come on! We have a lot to talk about!" She was pulling me by the hand so I had to go. It wouldn't have mattered, T.J. got another partner. Oh well, I guess we'll talk later.

Turns out these are our partners for the year! We basically have projects together, solo or with a group. Even though I'm not his partner, I can still see him every other day (block scheduling). Before I knew it, class was over and I stopped outside the door to wait for T.J. so that we could walk together. I can't believe it, the moment I've been waiting for since I left, is finally coming. This time can't be more perfect. Then a red hat came into my view. Here it is!

His face turned to meet mine. He smiled his usual smug smile and walked closer to me. Just as I was about to say something, he put a finger on my lips and handed me another folded up sheet of paper and walked away. _What the hell was that? _I was to awe struck to say anything cause he left. I heard Ashley A.'s voice near by. No wonder we couldn't talk. So I let it go and headed to Pre-Calculus. When I took my seat, I wasn't surprised to not see Gretchen, but I did see someone who looked vaguely familiar. A tall blonde boy with a good muscle and bone structure wearing an "Army" shirt was sitting a row in front of me. That's Gus?! Wow, Gretch was right, he did change; he's a total hunk now!

The bell rang for class to start and I almost forgot about his drawing. I opened it up slowly and was once again shocked, It was a picture of the lake we always went to and there was a clock at the top left corner. It read 3:00 (which is 45 minutes after school ends).

I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I think I'm going to enjoy art class this year.

* * *

_T.J.'s P.O.V._

Damn it.

Way to ruin the moment Cornchip Girl. Right when I'm about to talk to her, you cut right in front of me. Why didn't I see her? Oh yeah, I'm really tall. Gosh, she looks amazing. How many times have I said that today? Too much apparently. I should be saying that about Ashley, but she looks the same every year, nothing new. Same old mid-length blonde hair, still wears pink and black all the time with the exception of blue purple every now and then. Still hangs out with the Ashley's…so change sounds good for me, not in the mean way…

So I guess I ended up with some other kid I don't know. He introduced himself, Trent or something….wait he's my partner for the entire year? What bullshit. Oh well, at least I can see her all the time. I wasn't paying attention cause I was drawing Spin yet another picture. I need to talk to her but not here. Hopefully she remembers the lake and our tree. What time? Hmm…I guess three. I'll be free from Ashley and school. Perfect, I'm almost done.

Great, class is over; time to give her another surprise. How sweet, she waited for me. In the distance I heard Ashley's voice so I had to stop Spin before she said anything. I walked up to her and put a finger on her soft lips. I gave her the folded picture and left. I felt bad for leaving, but I'll see her later for sure. That I know.

I met up with Ash a few moments later.

"T.J.! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

Rolling my eyes as she hugged me, "Babe, you saw me this morning. There isn't much to miss, I've been the same person."

"Ew! What's your deal?" Ashley said with a disgusted face. "Ever since you've been taking those art classes, your so moody! What's with you? And don't tell me 'I'm the same person' cause I know you're not."

"Nothing! Calm down." _What's my deal? Really? I'm the moody one? _How about all those times you told me you'd leave me for Lawson? Like I give a damn about him. But I let this time slide, like all the other times.

Containing her composure Ashley finally said, "We have yearbook together! I made sure of it! That's was I was so happy to see you just now!"

Great! I have to pretend that I'm excited. "Really? That's great news! I-"

"Just to let you know, all the other Ashley's are in it and we're having a meeting after school from 2:30 to 3:30. Is that ok?"

"Until 3:30? Um, I'll have to leave at 2:50. I have somewhere to be." _What kind of person has a yearbook meeting at the beginning of the year?_

Her eyes lit up, "Are you finally applying for that job at Kelso's?"

Kelso's? I never wanted a job there. Sure I loved that place and the old man himself, but I'd never work there. I stared at her blankly and I guess she mistook my silence as a yes.

"Oh great! Ok then you can leave early! Oh we better get to years book! We don't want to be late on the first day!"

As she took my hand, Ashley dragged me to class. Sure she's annoying as hell, but she's sweer. I hate being this horrible to her after everything she did for me. Ashley A. got a lot nicer after Spinelli left. I guess she noticed how depressed I was and wanted to help. She did and I thought I was healed; the scar remained and I couldn't get rid of it. If I helped her, if I was there earlier, in time, she wouldn't have left and things would be different like…

Vince, sitting right there in my, our, yearbook class (I forgot he's been dating Ashley B. since like forever). If Spinelli never left, I wouldn't hate Vince.

After all this time avoiding him, I have a class with him.

Damn it


	6. The Lovely Times

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've just been crazy busy with school and blah. This is rather long and I apologize for that too. I want to thank everyone for reviews and just everyone who's read this story!! It maybe a little confusing at parts cause alot of this was late night writing so yeah. I still don't own recess.**

**Please Enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Lovely Times

_Spinelii's P.O.V._

What a day.

I'm sitting in my car waiting for traffic and looking at the time.

2:15

Okay, good. I have enough time. Maybe I should drive around a bit to see if I remember where it is. I start to look back to back out of the space. In the corner of my eye, I saw the cheerleading Ashley's walking toward the school. I ignored the fact that T.J. was with them because all I could think about were two things: seeing T.J. and my conversation with Gus.

_I sat down next to Gus hoping he would recognize me before they called roll, but to no avail. I tried to get his attention by dropping my pencil (so girly of me); surprisingly it worked._

"_Oh hey, you dropped your pencil."_

"_I did? Oh sorry," I said. I can't believe I'm about to use the "new-girl" card. " I'm new here and I apologize. Hi, I'm Ashley-"_

"_Sheesh! We have enough of them already," he retorted._

"_I wasn't done!" I snapped back, "I f you would have let me finish, I was going to say that I'm-"_

"_Ashley Spinelli?" the teacher called out._

"_Here."_

_That was all it took for Gus to stop talking. His jaw was dropped practically to the floor. It was amusing to see because from right there, he looked like the same Gus from fourth grade. I t made me smile warmly on the inside and I let out a small giggle._

_Gus was still at a loss for words, "Spinelli? What happened to you? You look so, girly…"_

"_And you look athletic! We have a lot to talk about."_

_Looking around, Gus reluctant to reply "Well, ok! Besides, I don't hold grudges and we're still best friends right?"_

_I smiled at him and got out a sheet of paper as the teacher was mindlessly blabbing about beginning of the year stuff_

Why the new look?

Well, why with you? Spinelli wearing purple? Skinny jeans?

True, true, but I asked you first.

Fine w/e, it all started when my dad died a few years ago in Iraq… My mom thought it would be a good idea for me to stay here with my friends…

_I looked over and felt horrible for asking_

Oh no, I'm so sorry

It's ok, it motivated me to get as physically fit as my dad.

I can tell, it's paid off.

Lol, thanks, but it's not so great though…

??

I kind of lost touch with the gang a little bit. You know, whole jock thing…Vince was a big help but being a jock has changed me so much, along with Vince…

Wow…wait what about Vince?

_Gus just looked at me as if it was a long story. I understood what his eyes meant and he'll tell me later. By that time, the teacher told us we could socialize and make new friends or whatever. I told Gus my schedule and it turns out we have anatomy together, so, I'll see him next period as well. The bell rang and I walked with Gus to science…_

_End Flashback_

I was finally able to pull out of the school until I heard Gretchen's voice.

"Spinelii, wait!"

I slammed against the brakes, slightly annoyed, to see what she wanted.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could come over to your house for a little bit?"

Oh no, this can only mean one thing, "You want to know, don't you?"

She quickly nodded. I sighed and looked at my clock…

2:30

Damn! A half hour until I see T.J. I guess she could come over for a little bit.

"Well, fine, but you have to be gone 2:50 and I'm going to have to tell you on the way there…"

By this time, Gretch noticed I was rambling and I'm pretty sure she knows why I am. Even though it's been years, she can still read me well.

"Who's the guy?"

Why bother lying? "Well," I started and quickly rushed through my last statement," I'm meeting T.J. at the lake at 3."

This silence is killing me! Why won't she say something?

"Well?"

"What are you doing talking to me for? Go meet him! His car is still here! Go before he thinks you waited for him. Wait, I have an idea, I'll give you my number so then you can just call me about it ok?"

I laughed a little and grinned at my friend. I pulled out my iPhone only to see that Gretchen had one as well. Shocking, I thought she'd make her own phone by now. After our numbers were exchanged, a question popped into my head.

"Hey, where's Mikey?"

At that moment, she looked away, "He's in theatre right now, some thespian meeting or whatever…"

"Why do you hate talking about him?

"If you knew what he's done to me the past few years, you'd understand," Gretch said looking furious, "He's using me!"

I've never seen her so sad and hurt ever, without thinking I sais, "Hop in. We're talking. Now."

As we were getting in the car I glanced over at my friend," Hey Gretch?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for still being my friend, even though I didn't call, or write or even tell you all I was leaving."

"Spin, it's ok. I'm glad you're back. I hope everyone will be just as nice as me." She smiled at me, a friendly reassuring smile. A smile I needed right then and there. I couldn't help but smile back and kindly think to myself_ I hope so too_.

2:35

This is going to be a long drive. I pulled the cover on my convertible so then our conversation would be a little hidden.

"Before I start talking, are you sure you want to here the whole story now? Cause I could just drop you off at home and I'll call you tonight."

"Ok, that sounds better anyways. You do remember where I live right?"

" Of course I do!"

After I drove her home I was finally on my way to the lake. Once I got there, I stopped to take in the beauty of this lovely lake, thinking of all the good times I had here with my friends. I sighed breathing in the warm air and the cool breeze that was coming my way. I sat down on the dock and looked at myself through the crystal blue water and saw my ten-year-old self. It made me happy and young again. I then rolled up my jeans, took off my flip flops and dipped my feet into the water thinking, at about 2:59,

_What a day_

_

* * *

  
_

_T.J.'s P.O.V._

Why?

Why do I have to be in a class with my ex-best friend? Thank you my lovely girlfriend. But today seemed different. Normally I'm used to him being the douche bag I know he is. Not today. It may be because she's back. Speaking of her, I get to see her today at 3. The lake was a great choice

2:20

Damn yearbook meeting. Vince is gonna be there. I still can't forgive him for what he told me that day. The day our friendship ended. The day I realized my feelings for Spinelli would be lost forever, just like her.

-Flashback-

_I shouldn't be going on this trip. I know I promised Vince we'd go on a road trip together this summer, but I need to do something before we go. Something I need to on my own. This is why I'm packing to go on this trip. I hope Vince will understand._

"_Hey dude! What are you doing?"_

_There he was. Vince LaSalle. My best friend, wearing his usual jersey and basketball in hand, this time having a bemusing look across his face._

"_Um, I'm packing, what does it look like?"_

"_It looks like you're packing for our trip two weeks early."_

_Struggling to find something to say I stammered out, "Well I-"_

"_Teej, don't tell me you're looking for her…"_

"_This may be the only chance I get."_

_My friend looked angry, confused as to what to say next._

"_So, you're gonna leave me?"_

"_No! I was going to come back," I yelled back._

"_If what? You don't find her? T.J., why can't you just let her go! You're dating someone, even though I really wouldn't call Ashley A. a person but you know what I mean! You can't do this."_

_By this point I was getting angry at him. "I have to! Because I…"_

"_Because you what Teej?"_

_I can't believe what I'm saying, "I think I love her."_

"_Dude that is so messed up!"_

"_Shut the hell up! You don't know shit about her!"_

"_And neither do you! For all we know she probably doesn't give a fuck about us any more. If she cared about us she would have called or written! Get your mind back into reality! She doesn't want to know us anymore! She's moved on and you should too."_

_Nothing was making sense. Why was I angry? I did love her but…I don't know! What if he's right? But I want to find her though. But what lead do I have? All I know is that her parents got in a fight, that's it! Where could she have gone? Maybe if I ask the people who moved into her house…_

_At this rate, I was doing anything to defend the truth about Spinelli, even if I didn't know much about it, "So what? Maybe she doesn't have our addresses…"_

"_Teej! Open your eyes! She lived three houses down from you! Don't give me that bullshit!"_

_I punched him. Square in the nose. Acting off impulse, I felt like her. I let my emotions get the best of me. Is this really all over Spinelli? Maybe I'm still mad at him about Gus but it could be anything._

"_Vince," I said panicked, "I'm so sorry."_

"_Standing up, "You know what? Screw you! I'll leave you alone with your problems of a non existent Spinelli. Oh and I'll tell Gus you said hi." With that, he turned around and walked away, with one fist clenched and one over his face._

-End Flashback-

"T.J?"

I was quickly startled out of my thoughts by Ashley who gave me a slight bump. Whoa, how long have I been at this meeting? And what are they talking about?

"What?"

"It's 2:50, don't you want to leave for Kelso's?"

I looked at my clock. Crap. She's right. I quickly gathered my things and left the room without even glancing at Vince or my girlfriend.

I heard a faint sound of light shoes running toward me and I turned around to see my blonde beauty coming to me.

"Babe! A kiss before you go?"

I politely gave her a peck on the lips, "I hope you do well in that job interview! I'll be hoping for you! But I know you're going to get it! I love you."

She walked away and went into the room. She used that word again. Love. I haven't told anyone that and meant it in a long time. I do love her but more as a friend, but she's done so much for me.

2:51

_Every minute counts! Can't stand around here anymore._ I ran out to my car and to my surprise, her car was gone.

I took the long way to the lake and drove by Kelso's just to feel proud of myself. I already work there but I don't feel like telling Ashley that. Now she's just desperate for me to get a job and I don't want to rain on her parade. In a matter of time, I arrived at the lake.

3:00

Right on time.

There she was, sitting on the dock. She looks beautiful. Oh wow, I was at a loss for words. What do I say? How do I start this conversation?

Suddenly she jerked up and turned around. Our eyes met once again and I smiled. I walked over towards her as she rose from sitting.

"Hi," she first said.

Wow, I missed her voice, "Hi."

Hi? That's all I can say?

Why?


	7. A Fresh Start

**I am so terribly sorry! The months of May and April have been HORRIBLE so here is Chapter seven FINALLY. I know many have been waiting and I apologize for that. It's not as long as some previous ones but the only times I get to write are like at night so...if this one sucks than that's my fault :( I'm moving on from the first day to like a few weeks ahead after this one soo that might not come for awhile cause of testing and what not and school majorly sucking... but other than that...I don't own this show...  
**

**Please Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Fresh Start

_T.J. P.O.V._

I didn't know what to say.

I was at a loss for words when she spoke to me. How long have we been staring at each other?

"T.J..."

Was she tearing up? The tough Spin I know wouldn't. Maybe something happened while she was gone. I don't know how it happened but next thing I know, I was hugging her. For some reason, this moment felt so right, like everything around us no longer visible. Just us. A moment I have been waiting for, for far too long. I held her tighter to soak in the past seven years; to feel her again after all this time is the satisfaction I needed. Her dark hair smells the same; everything was so...perfect.

She lifted her head to meet my gaze. "You know, that's like the sixth or seventh time you've looked at me."

Spin chuckled slightly, "Still the same cheesy guy. You've been counting?"

"Actually I lost count after the first time," I admitted.

She smiled lightly but I knew in her eyes that there was a question coming up.

She swallowed hard, "Are you mad at me?" She finally asked.

"What do you mean?

"Well," she started, " I mean, I never called, I didn't write or anything! How can you just take me back so easily? I just up and left in the middle of summer! And you don't even know why I moved! Why aren't you upset with me?"

Spinelli then walked away a couple of feet to breathe for a bit.

"Hey Spin, it's nice to see you too. Of course I'm not mad. We didn't have cell phones back then amd plus, we had too much on our minds to remember addresses."

"Now you're just making up excuses to not be mad at me. Aren't you a little bit upset with me?"

"Only because you left without saying goodbye. I really missed you Spin. Things haven't been the same since you left."

Turning to face me, unfolding her arms, "I know, Gretchen told me some of those things."

"Ah Gretchen, you know we're still good friends right?"

She smiled. "Really? So you know about Mickey?"

"Why wouldn't I? We're all still great friends, except for a few...I'm sure she told you."

"Actually, I heard a lot from Gus today, but enough about me. Since when do you take art?"

Hanging my head low,_ I have to tell her sometime why I'm doing art, the one things Spinelli loved more than wrestling_.

"It'll sound kind of stupid, but it was a way of being close to you...I know it sounds bad and corny but it's true! All the guys thought I was crazy for taking it. Most of them wanted me to forget you and let you go but...I just couldn't do it."

Damnit! I knew she'd just stand there, not knowing what to do or say. Gosh I'm an idiot for saying that...

"Teej, that's really sweet."

"Really? Wait... are you getting soft on me?"

"Ha! But like you said Teej, things changed and so have I," she said to me skipping away as if holding back a secret.

I lifted an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

She then stuck her tongue out at me and with that the chase was on. I was finally able to catch up to her. I tackled her to the ground as her laugh repeated in my ears and I looked at her one more time. I saw us seven years previous, having fun as usual. It was the best feeling I've had in awhile. It was nice' sitting with her, watching the sun get lower into the sky, just wasting away the day.

"T.J.?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not being mad at me, for understanding why."

I gave her a quick hug as we stood up. "It's ok, parents get in fights all the time," I paused to look at her expression, which was blank so I continued. "I was outside you home when I heard them fighting and then your mom said you were leaving and I heard you crying."

"And you didn't think to come in and save me? Did that thought occur to you?" she suddenly stated.

So much for being soft, "Spin! Come on we were ten! What was I supposed to do? Open your door unannounced? Believe me, I wanted to."

"Oh gosh I'm sorry T.J., I...can we not talk about this now? I'd rather not talk about how much of a bastard my dad is."

_I thought she loved her dad_, I carelessly thought as I hugged for what seemed like an eternity.

She finally whispered in my ear, "I think I should go home before my mom freaks."

"That's cool," I said, trying to hide the dejection in my voice.

As she was walking away, she turned araound, "Hey, can you not tell the gang about what I said?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

Soon after she left, I drove home, knowing I was right all these years. Her dad cheated, it happens. But what matters is that she's back near me once more. Hopefully things can return back to normal. Upon entering my house I noticed another car in the driveway. I slowed down to try to see whose car it belongs to. It looks like Ashley's car. Great. I'm gonna get my ass kicked and in trouble.

I walked up to the door and slowly opened it. I saw her sitting at the dining room table with my folks, in a calm conversation.

"Theodore! Where have you been?" my mom yelled, "Ashley was worried sick when she didn't find you at Kelso's!"

Shit. I can't tell her about me spending four hours with Spinelli! She's flip! I just casually lied, "I...was playing basketball with some of the guys."

"T.J.! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure let's go in the kitchen," I said grabbing her by the hand._ What is with everyone saying my name today?_

She slowly turned around with a guilty smile on her face.

"Ok, I'm going to come out and say it."

_Oh crap_

"T.J..."

_I'm in for it now_

"I'm pregnant."

And for that second, my mouth agape...

I didn't know what to say

* * *

_Spinelli's P.O.V._

"It was weird,"

I said to Gretchen. It's 8:00 and I remembered my promise to her.

"Really? So was it like old times?"

Pondering, "No," I finally said, "It was better. It was like the climax of my life! I know it sounds weird but it was that moment...we've been waiting for."

I heard her breathe deeply as I assumed she thought about it, "Are you sure about that? And did you actually tell him everything?"

"Well," I started, "not exactly."

"Explain!"

I took a deep breath, "Ok, so you already know about me originally going to move right?"

"Yeah, why though?"

"My dad," I stated," he had some work overseas stationed in Italy for a few years. He wanted to bring us so then we could be near him. But that didn't happen as you know..." fighting to hold back tears, I continued. " My mom found out that he wanted to go visit his other family...he cheated..." by this point, I'm in tears.

"Spin, you have to keep going. And you haven't told anyone this? Didn't you have friends in where ever you moved to?"

"Uh huh and no, I was very anti-social...Anyways," shaking away tears," it tore my family apart. Joey and Vito constantly got in trouble until they decided to join the army and never came back. But they always send mom and I letters...oh and my dad never went to Italy that year."

Sounding puzzled, "What?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah, he hadn't left until last year after years of fighting for custody and divorce. He was always gone so no one could reach him...he might have been in Italy, who knows."

"Why?"

"His other family! I mean, who knows how long that's been happening! I could have a twin sister and not know it!"

"Spin! Calm down!" Gretchen told me. "It's in the past now. Is that the whole reason why you left without telling anyone?"

I paused momentarily to think about about this. It always felt like there was another reason as to why, but I wasn't able to put my finger on it,

"Ashley! Dinner is ready! Tell Gretel I said hi!"

Without thinking I replied, "Sure mom," I got back to my thoughts and to Gretchen, "Hey, I have to go but, we'll talk later?"

Absentmindedly, she answered, "Sure, okay, bye. And make sure your damn mom remembers my freaking name!"

I laughed with her, "Ok, will do. Bye."

"Bye," and we both hung up.

I went downstairs to greet my mom. She hugged me as if she hasn't seen me in years.

"So pookie, how was your first day of school? You didn't run into that T.J. boy did you?"

_Oh jeez, I don't know how she would react if she knew I spent 4 hours with him._

_"_It's only the first day of school! I didn't see everyone from my past."

"Oh, I was just wondering because, oh never mind," she said dejectedly.

Thinking of how to reply, I looked at my mother. She looks as if she's on the verge of tears. I bet she misses dad as much as I do. Sure he's an asshole but that doesn't mean I don't miss him. It's almost like she's hiding something from me. Or maybe she's just happy I made it to my senior year.

After a creepy silence I finally answered,

"It was weird."


	8. Figure it Out

**Wow, I am so so so slow! I am TERRIBLY sorry for keeping you guys waiting for this! It took me longer than I expected because this was supposed to be up a month ago...But I do want to say thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed my story! I know, I know, the pregnant thing is a little over used, but it makes for a good plot! I tried to make this chapter a bit more emotional to get ready for like the next big climax part...HOMECOMING which I think will be in two separate chapters! So be prepared for that...I still don't own this show  
**

**Please Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8:Figure it Out

_T.J. P.O.V._

_"_Why didn't you tell me?"

Those were the only words I heard out of Gretchen and Mikey's mouths during lunch.

"Well, I was thinking of a way to tell you guys..."

"Yeah," Mikey said," but it took you like three weeks to do it. We're your best friends! How hard can it be to say 'Hey guys I got Ashley pregnant. What do I do?'"

I hate to say it but he's right. It shouldn't take me this long to say it but it did. I'm worried about so many things right now, like if I caught anything...Spinelli's reaction. Spin. We've been hanging out everyday since the first day and I don't know how to tell her. Why is it so hard? Damn it, I hate high school.

"It's not just that. Would if," I stuttered, " I have something. I mean, she wouldn't hide this from me right?" I said feeling beads of sweat trickle down my back. _Wow, I'm a horrible liar._

Gretchen looked at me with curious emerald eyes, "Are you sure that's all?"

I stopped eating and locked in with her gaze. _Should I tell them? It would clear things up a bit. _The lump in my throat kept getting bigger and harder to swallow.

"Ashley and I had a little talk the day after she told me. If it seems confusing, good. You won't be the only ones."

_Flashback_

_"When did this happen? I asked her confused._

_"Well," she stammered," it-"_

_"We haven't had sex in awhile! How is this possible?" I almost yelled._

_With tears forming in her eyes, "Will you just let me finish? God damn it T.J.! Remember that party?"_

_She looked to me for an answer_

_Rolling her eyes because she got no reply, she went on. "Well we all got pretty drunk right?"_

_"But I went home-"_

_"No you didn't! You were to drunk to even think. That's how it happened." She finished and began to breathe slowly. _What the hell?_ I thought_ How does she remember if we were both drunk?

_Pondering this, I left it alone. She is usually right about these kinds of things. But then I thought aloud, "Oh no._"

_She turned her head to face mine, "What?" she hissed._

_"Nothing I was just thinking..."_

_Rolling her eyes again, "Ok fine! Whatever, don't tell me! Just like how you didn't tell me where you were all afternoon yesterday."_

_"Sorry I want to have a life outside you and school!" I yelled slightly._

_"Ugh!" she grunted," This is why I'm pregnant because you're just so, so...Stupid!"_

_"How can I be stupid?" I retaliated. "If we were both drunk, oh I'm sorry, I was according to you Ms. Angel, how come you didn't 'stop' me?"_

_Staring at me wide-eyed and her jaw dropped, she pointed her finger at me as if trying to prove a point to me. "I'm going to go now and I'm going to make sure that you work extra hours at Kelso's for extra money. Get it? You know, for raising a child. Your child!"_

_End Flashback_

Gretchen and Mikey just stared at me horrified. I was surprised he didn't even finish eating his Winger Dinger. This is almost as bad as the time I told them I was dating Ashley. Maybe I shouldn't have told them about her being pregnant. But then again, they are my friends. This silence is killing me, someone say something!

"What will Spin say?" Gretchen finally asked

I inhaled sharply, "I never thought about that." _Liar_

"Don't tell me," Mikey said, "You haven't told her?"

"Uhh..."

"T.J.! You've been hanging out with her for like three weeks now! How come it never came up?"

"You know how the drama quickly spreads and how it also turns to gossip!" Gretch added.

Sarcastically, "Oh gee," I said, "how the hell do you think I'm going to do that? Walk up to her and say 'Oh hey Spin guess what? I got my girlfriend pregnant. Yeah, Ashley A. the girl you used to hate in elementary school but yeah. I know it seems a little abrasive cause you've only been here a month but hey! I had to tell you!' Just like that?"

My two friends stared at me with disbelieving faces. I can't believe this was happening. Gretchen looked like she was about to say something but the bell rang. I turned around to look at the clock and saw that lunch was over. I took off my hat and picked up my bags when Gretchen muttered, "You're so lucky you were saved by the bell."

Shaking my my head to fix my hair, I put my hat back on and walked on to class with one hand in my pocket. With my head hung low, I noticed a small stain on my white shirt.

"Shit," I whispered.

I walked to the boys room and looked myself over. Am i ready to be a father? How will my parents take it? But the one thing that I really want to know...

Am I even the father?

"God damn it!" I hissed, punching the wall as I did so leaving me to hear the echo of the thud. I stumbled backwards until I found the wall for support. I put my hands on my face and sunk to the ground with my back against the wall and my knees up to my chest. I shook ,my head whispering "This isn't how things are supposed to be" over and over again, "She can't be pregnant...Spin just got here...This isn't how things are supposed to be...She can't be..." I just sat there waiting for everything to make sense, waiting to make sense of Ashley's story, waiting for the bell to ring so that I can move on.

The beel brought me back to reality as it motioned for the beginning of the last class for the day, which for me is yearbook. I stood up slowly and walked somber like to the sink and washed out the stain. I then rubbed my eyes and brushed my hair to make it seem like I wasn't crying.

As I walk on to class, I see two shadows standing near the doorway,( which most likely means our teacher isn't back from Chipotle); a girl and a boy. I recognized Ashley's voice, but I couldn't see who she was talking to. She was sobbing lightly and the guy took a hold of her in his arms. _Who the fuck is that touching Ashley?_ I walked closer to see a tall male with black hair and a muscular build wipe away a tear she had just shed. I saw he cupped her chin and to her; I gasped,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

_Spinelli's P.O.V._

"Have you heard?"

"No," I replied, "I obviously haven't cause I wasn't at school today!"

Wouldn't you believe it? Third week of school and I'm sick. I thought H1N1 already passed, oh well. But on the bright side, T.J. is going to visit me today after his legit shift at Kelso's (apparently he got caught). "How was art today?"

"Ugh," she grunted, "it was so boring without you! We had to think about ideas for our partner thing, but since you weren't here it was really boring. Oh, and did I mention the number of times he asked about you today? He was like 'How is Spinelli?' 'I hope she isn't super sick' and blah blah blah. He wouldn't shut up about your whereabouts! It feels like fourth grade all over again!"

"Oh whatever Theresa," I commented. "But seriously, what's the important news?"

I heard her breathe slowly on the other side, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Getting slightly irritated, "Yes!" I coughed out," You brought it up!"

"Ok, ok! Geez! It's about T.J..."

"Is he ok?" I didn't realize how quickly I asked that.

"Well, Ashley isn't."

A little bemused, "What... What do you mean?"

"Ok, so there was this huge party a few weeks before school started. Or it may have been week before, I'm not sure. Anyways, anyone who's anyone from school was there. The football team, basketball team, base ball team, even the chess team and..."

_Wow, I never noticed how much CG knew about school. She's so talkative..._

"...and the 'It' couple as well and -"

"Wait," I interrupted her and my thoughts, "I remember T.J. telling me about this..."

" Oh my gosh! You two secretly hang out?"

Coughing a little bit, "I never said that! Geez, you're starting to sound like Randall and that's not a good thing. But please get on with it!"

"Ha! You two totally are! Denial is such an easy give away. Anyways, alcohol was involved. Luckily the cops didn't burst in but something else happened. Something far worse," she trailed off.

"What?"

"Someone got knocked up!"

I gasped, "My first high school scandal! Who?"

"Seriously?" Thess asked puzzled.

"What?"

"Do I have to put two and two together?"

I didn't make a sound

"Geez you're slow," she coughed, "T.J. knocked up Ashley. Everyone knows. Someone overheard him talking to his friends and that person told like everyone."

I dropped my phone with my mouth agape. I slowly picked up my phone and put it to my ear. "Yeah right! That doesn't sound like him! Besides he would've told me! I..I don't believe you! T.J. is a good person! He'd...he..."

Now I was coming up with excuses to cover him _This isn't him! He would've told me...That explains why he was acting so strangely a few days a go...but no! She can't be...This is wrong...I was dumb for thinking things were going to be fine. Damn it!_

I was lost in my thoughts and almost forgot CG was on the phone still, probably wondering what took me so long to reply. "Hey, can I call you later?"

"Yeah sure Spinelli. Bye."

We both hung up our phones.

"All this time.." I whispered to myself. This isn't happening! I was finally starting to feel at home again. I started to feel happy again._ Maybe I'm overreacting_. I reassured myself. But how long has he known? How long has everyone known? Why am I the last to know about this? I shivered slightly at that but then I thought,_ It feels alot colder in here_. I then put my hand to my head and decided that I should rest for a little bit. As soon as I was about to lie down, the doorbell rang. I figured it would be Gretch with my missing work so I slugged towards the door. I put my purple robe on to cover my tank top and pajama shorts. I opened the door and-

"Achoo!"

I sneezed all over T.J.

"Wow Spin, you really are sick."

"What? Did you think everyone was lying?"

"Uhh, no."

I gave him a somewhat bad stare. He looked so innocent, just like the T.J. I should know. The T.J. I thought I had feelings for.

His expression quickly changed when he realized that neither of us were talking. "Is something wrong? Is something else bothering you other than you being sick?"

"Yes there is! How could you not tell me? Why am I the last to know T.J.? I thought we were friends."

"Whoa!" he shouted waving his arms in front of me," What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Don't play dumb with me! I thought the past three weeks meant something, but things really have changed."

Still confused he lifted an eyebrow and dropped his arms, "What? Spin, why can't you at least tell me what I did wrong? Did I not text you enough today? I sent you three messages!"

I put my hand on my head and began to shake it. "I know about Ashley."

He paused, "Wait, what?"

I slammed the door in his face. I was too angry to talk. I poked my eye in the peep hole and saw that he threw his hat on the ground and walked away looking downcast. _What have I done? Damn it Spin! you fucked up again! But, he should have told me...Maybe I am overreacting._ I started to walk away when the doorbell rang again. I sighed, thinking it's Teej, "T.J. I don't want to talk!"

Gretchen stood at the door, books and papers in her hands. Her face sad yest understanding. I then asked her

"Have you heard?"


	9. Let the Fun Begin

**This is probably the slowest I've EVER made a chapter...more like not putting it up. So sorry it's taken me this long! I've had no time at all to put it up even though it's been written for like ever! I really hope you all like this. It's kinda long and a little confusing but trust me when I say it will all make sense! I obviously don't own this show...  
**

**Please Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Let the Fun Begin

_Spinelli's P.O.V._

"Are you ready?"

I can't believe I'm doing this. This goes against our friendship...but he did lie to me so I guess it's okay for Vince to be my Homecoming date. Well he did ask me last week and since I was still mad at T.J. at the time I said yes. Sure, it'll be awkward because all of us are in a group but I think we'll manage. Besides, this is my first school dance so what the hell.

"I'll be down in a sec!" I yelled back to Vince.

I still don't know what he has against Vince. He's turned into such a gentlemen! He went shopping with me, helped me pick out the color and design of my dress and everything! He even decided that we go in a group to his favorite restaurant! Wow, I sound like an Ashley... No worries, my dress isn't pink or anything ( trying to hold back vomit), but it's a deep purple halter top that flails near my knees, so it isn't too long or too short. Did I mention the diamond pendant in the middle of the dress? It's very pretty! Gah, I'm so happy for this to the point where I sound so...preppy, but this is exciting for me.

"Spin hold still! I'm trying to put in your earrings!"

"Sorry Gretch," I apologized, "I'm just really excited!"

She stopped suddenly and looked at me, then turned the chair I'm sitting in around.

"What?" I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't get it. When school started, you were crazy for T.J. now you hate him? All because of a dumb secret!"

"A dumb secret that ruined our friendship! I don't want to talk about old news! Besides, this night is all about fun..." I trailed off.

Gretchen handed me the other ear ring and walked up to the mirror in silence as she adjusted her hair into a sloppy bun.

I looked up to her, "Hey, I'm sorry okay? I'm just mad at Teej for not telling me..."

She hugged me, "Look, you have to talk to him tonight. He is in your group after all."

"But Gretch," I wailed, "It's been three weeks! If I talk to him, I'm tempted to say 'hey, I think your bitch is showing.' I can't"

"Oh Pookie!" My mother called, "Are you two almost finished? Vince and Mikey are waiting!"

"We'll be there," Gretchen and I said together.

"Are things 'ok' with you and Mikey?" I finally asked.

Holding back tears, she finally cried out, "No! He's considering coming out at the dance...He wants me to be up there with him when he does it on the platform."

"Is it that bad?" I asked while strapping on my shoes.

"I'm not sure," she said. "Maybe I'm overreacting, but I'll talk to you after the dance? Sleepover?"

I got up and walked out my room with her, "Yeah, that sounds nice."

I quickly covered my eyes as I was blinded by the flash of my mothers camera. I looked over to Gretchen who was doing the exact same thing. Her pearl blue dress was amazing as it glowed in the second flash my mother took. It matched her eyes beautifully. It was strapless and had ruffles at the bottom near her mid thigh. She then whispered to me "We have lots to talk about tonight," and then walked ahead to hug Mikey.

"Wow, you look amazing."

I took his hand in mine as he lent it to me. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Vince laughed slightly as he looked me over. As he was, my mom motioned for us to pose for some pictures. In between pictures he would ask me questions like "Are they going with us?" "How do you like it here?" "How many more pictures?"

My replies were "No...It's alright...Knowing my mom, who knows?"

Vince abruptly took out his cell phone and said "Thanks Ms. Spinelli, but we really have to get going. Our group is already at the restaurant and we're pretty late as is."

"Oh yes! I'm sorry," my mom replied. "Bye Pookie!" She said as she opened the door I quickly closed behind.

"I thought we'd never leave," Gretchen and Vince said at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment then looked away. _What's with them? Is that what she meant by we really have to talk tonight?_ I thought.

"Hey!" I yelled as we got into our separate cars, "I'll see you later tonight okay?"

She nodded and got in the car with Mikey and I watched them drive off. As I looked on, deep down I had a feeling that we'll be up pretty late tomorrow morning. Vince then opened the door for me to get me out of my thoughts. I thanked him and I stepped in the car and sat down. _Geez, I don't know why Teej had his panties in a bunch about him!_ T.J... I shouldn't be thinking about him right now, I'm supposed to have fun, but why do I feel like this is going to be a disaster?

As we both sat in the car, he put his arm around me (we have a chauffeur) and said, "Wow, your mom hasn't changed at all has she?"

I had to laugh. He was right in some ways but it was nice to hear that some things never change.

"Yeah, not really," I answered. He smiled his usual goody smile at me like back in elementary school. It was a nice feeling to...feel.

All the way there, Vince and I were casually talking about life and whatever, saying how girly I look and have been looking lately. I just said trying something new. Before I knew it, we were at the restaurant; a Japanese Steakhouse to be exact. When the car stopped, Vince got out first and came to my side, opening the door for me. Once out the car, I recognized a Silver Mercedes convertible parked a couple cars over. I groaned slightly, but I was hoping Vince wouldn't hear. He looked at me with a confused expression, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I said, "it's just that I'm not exactly on good terms with T.J. and his car is over there and-"

"Spin, don't worry about it! You've been through everything, you can handle this."

He took my hand and we walked inside. We were the last ones there but it was okay. T.J. was there with Ashley. God I hate her. To the right of her was Ashley Q. with her date and next to them was Ashley T. and her date. Hmm, no Ashley B...

We quickly sat down as our waiter came to our table to take our order. All the sluts ordered small sizes of food. God forbid Japanese food cooked in front of you will make you gain 10 pounds. But me? Largest order of steak and shrimp with all the works. They looked at me as if I was crazy but T.J. smiled. I smiled back but then I remembered I'm mad at him and took it back. He then slouched slightly in his chair and I started to feel guilty, but by this time our cook had already arrived. The show was able to lift my spirits because it was fantastic! I was the only girl to catch a shrimp in their mouth! Once again they were counting carbs or something. I wanted to flick off Ashley A. when she scoffed at me about the shrimp. As soon as the cook was done, we all began to eat and have small talk amongst ourselves. T.J. and I were the only ones not talking until Ashley A. asked, "So Vince, tell me, how did you ask Spinelli to the dance?"

He looked at her with a sly face and began his story. "So I was sitting with you all in yearbook feeling upset about Ashley B. leaving and breaking up with me. Then I remembered that Spinelli came back and what better way to welcome back an old friend back home huh? So I asked around if anyone knew what kind of car she drives and then sure enough I found it. I decorated it with balloons and streamers making sure they were all in her favorite colors. I waited for her after school by her car and when she saw me she flipped..."

Ugh, Vince droned on and on about it. I could tell it was getting under T.J's skin because he was getting all jittery. I barely ate my food for a while , until I was distracted by T.J. just staring at me. I didn't realize that Vince finished his story and put his arm around me. Being slightly 'guy-dumb' I leaned in to his shoulder which received an enormous amount of "aww's." Ick! Just sickening, why was I so excited for this again? _I;m starting to regret going with Vince._

Then Ashley A. interrupted my thoughts, "Hey Teej, Vince, the girls and I are going to go to the bathroom to finish getting ready okay?"

With that, they just left and I was the only girl still there. The guys all stared at me with confused faces, as if I was crazy. I slowly got up and glanced at them all briefly before actually leaving the table, feeling flustered. I went in the direction the Ashley's went, and looked over my shoulder to look back at the table, and saw T.J. moving to sit next to Vince. _Weird,_ but I shrugged off the thought.

I walked in the restroom and I heard a murmur of voices near the sink. It was Ashley A. and Q. in some deep conversation. I didn't want to be seen so I hid in a stall close by.

"So she took the bait?"

_She who?_ I stood up well enough to see their reflections in the mirror without them seeing me.

Ashley A. then brushed her hair, "Like feeding candy to a baby. That Spin bitch won't suspect a thing."

"But she knows about the pregnancy..."

"Q," she sighed, "so little to remember. She thinks it's T.J.'s."

I gasped at the same time Ashley T. came out a stall, "Well duh!" she exclaimed, "We all know who the real father is. Double A doesn't have the guts to tell T.J. he's not the father."

I almost fell in the toilet I was standing on at that part. _What the hell is she talking about?_

Q looked very confused once again. "Ugh," Ashley A. said, "it's Vince dipshit."

"Oh yeah," she finally remembered.

"So," Ashley T. said, "about this plan..."

"Well," A. started, "T.J. was always talking about Spinugly and it was bothering me. All throughout high school. He even lost his best friend over it! I mean really? So since I'm friends with Vince, we planned out the party."

_Wait...planned?_

"Wait, what?" Q asked.

"Well oh dumb one, Ashley b.? They dated right? Well I'm the reason they broke up and she moved. A little bit of threatening, telling her I'm pregnant by her boyfriend...oh and that we've been secretly seeing each other might make her leave."

_No way...what the hell happened to all of us?_

"Oh yeah! So the party?"

"Ha, okay, so Vince and planned on getting together but the fact that I'm pregnant wasn't even a consideration. When I found out, I immediately told him at school as soon as I could. But then we both realized that this was kind of a great thing; the plan would be in full swing after that."

_What the fuck? How do I enter this equation? I've been here for a couple of months and yet it seems like they are planning my death! So much hate.._ I mentally slapped myself.

"That's when I come in," interrupted Ashley T. "Since my father is a Realtor, and because he tells me everything, I found out that someone was moving into Spinelli's old house, only to find out it was her herself! Being the good friend I am, I told double A like so fast after that, you were there Q, that she called Vince and-"

"Bam! That's how it all started!" Ashley Q. said.

"Exactly, so with this plan, how else was I going to cover up Vince and I without losing T.J. in the process? She just made everything so much better for me. And don't forget that I'm preggers; he's so protective of me now it's like a miracle. And then hopefully tonight, if all goes well, those two will never speak to each other ever again...and I still keep both guys."

_Teej and I won't speak?_ I pondered this and then realized,_ I'm going with Vince and she's pregnant...that's why. But she knew? She knew I was moving in? How could they?_

Ashley A. took out her cell phone, "Oh gosh, we should head back." She applied more gloss to her bottom lip and whispered, "Let's hope Vince kept up his side."

As they started to leave, I processed this all in my head. What a bitch! If I could kick her ass right now I would. I see what T.J. means about Vince changing, but I can't let him be right. Before I knew it, I went out the stall. The sluts were right by the door when I tapped T.J.'s girl on the shoulder. She turned around and gave me a fake smile. "Like what's your deal?"

"I heard everything you said! You little bitch! How could you do that to him? You 'love' him."

Her facial expression changed quickly as she got in my face. "Let me make myself clear, cunt," she whispered, hissing that last word," you tell him and I'll tell him you knew this entire time, making your little pathetic excuse of a friendship disappear. Good thing we're different cars isn't it?"

I glared at her like I did back in fourth grade. "You haven't changed at all you blond skank!" I hissed at her.

Ashley A. then turned over her shoulder, "Neither have you," and walked out the bathroom. I followed them slowly trying to hide my evil scowl. _How could she take that and put it against me? She's the bad seed not me..._

When I got back to the table, I saw that T.J. and Vince seemed to be glaring at each other. _Gee, I wonder what happened between them._ I fixed a smile on my face as I approached Vince. He turned to face me so that I would know everything would be okay. I glared over to see T.J. with Ashley. I tried to show a sympathetic expression but I was greeted with a slight feeling of disgust toward me. I quickly looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. _This was a bad idea being in this group. I should have stayed home like I originally planned._ I thought to myself.

I noticed everyone was getting ready to head out. I then went to my chair and got my purse to pull out my wallet. I put my money and tip on the table in a melancholy manor. _Should I tell him? He might think I'm lying..._ I looked over at him again but I found him lip-locked with Ashley, which turned my heart for some reason. She then glared at me with an evil expression, which made me squint my eyes back at her. She then irked me more by nibbling on his ear. _Get a fucking room! Stop dangling my best friend in front of me!_ I wanted to scream at her, but I didn't want to cause a scene. At the right time, Vince tapped me on my shoulder and looked through my eyes with his deep brown ones that hid so much. He flashed his jock like smile towards me and gave me his hand which I took with great pride. We walked hand in hand into the car we arrived in.

Soon it was getting darker and darker outside and I was wondering if we were ever going to make it to the dance. Vince had the radio turned on to 98.5 with the song _Need You Now_ on full blast. _Ugh, tis is the last thing I need to hear, a stupid sappy love song._ I sighed heavily and moved my head back on the headrest. Vince looked over to me, "Look," he started, " I know it probably wasn't easy being around T.J. tonight cause of your fight, but don't worry, I'll be here okay?"

For some reason, I felt very safe at that moment, I wish I knew why. But sadly, I had a feeling I wouldn't be. With everything I had heard, would anyone believe me if I told? Tonight will be very interesting.

We arrived at the dance later than expected, a whole hour late! Damn I missed it...Vince and I walked out the car and headed for the gym door which had a banner that read "Circus Mania!" I thought, _Oh it will be._

We both just stood there until he took my hand and said,

"Are you ready?"


	10. Danger Zone

**ZOMG HOLY SHTIEWOJFDKLSHTIOWSKFLRJHTAP. I greatly greatly greatly apologize for NOT having this up oh I don't know MONTHS ago. Things have seriously been crazy! I wish I was making it up but I'm not. I'm glad to be back in this fabulous world we call fanfiction! I hope this chapter makes sense to you all, I'm crossing my fingers. As usual I don't own this show cause if I did, I'd make a high school version of it like ASAP**

**Please Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: Danger Zone

_T.J.'s P.O.V.  
_

I can't believe this.

It's been three weeks! How can she still be mad at me?

"T.J.?"

This is complete bullshit! She should've at least talked to me about this!

"T.J.!"

"What?" I yelled to Ashley.

"You just passed the exit to the restaurant."

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath. I looked over at her in her dress ( pink and strapless, no surprise) and then quickly found an exit to turn and around. I have got to stop thinking about her while Ashley is around. I think she knows I think about Spin. But I can't think about her tonight. It's all about me and Ash.

She looked at me with her bright blue eyes. She's going through so much, being pregnant with my child and... wow. "Hey, she began, "I know tonight will be a little weird because of Spinelli and definitely because of Vince but..." she trailed off. _What's she getting at?_ "We are going to have a good time okay? Because I love you, even if you do miss exits."

I smiled at her, _at least she's trying to make the best of this_. I was able to find the restaurant in time. We pulled up to the closest parking spot. I got out of my side of the car and went over to Ashley's side of the car (chivalry is not dead) and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, my knight." She took my hand and beamed her eyes at me in that sexy evil way I've come to love. Gosh, I hope tonight won't be awkward... We walked up to the door and we saw Ashley T. and Q. with their dates. Ashley waved and the hostess and waiter figured we were all together. I looked over to our table and saw four empty seats. _She isn't here yet. Is this good? I don't know..._Being confused, I kissed Ashley on the cheek and we sat down. As soon as we sat down, they walked in the door. I wanted to stand up as if she were my date. Spin looked beautiful and her dark hair flowing freely on the back of her purple dress, made my heart skip a beat. I think Ashley heard it cause I looked over to her and her expression was confusing to me, but I tried not to look back at Spinelli. Man, the two of them together makes me sick!

As they sat, everyone began to order because the waiter came quickly after they sat down. I smiled when Spin ordered a larger order than all of the girls. My smile didn't last long cause she glanced at me and then quickly looked away. Slouching, I felt like an idiot for trying. Luckily the chef came and started . I nudged Ashley when the chef motioned for her to catch a shrimp. She simply objected and I took an extra one for her. When he got to Spin, she caught it. Didn't surprise me though. I looked at Ashley who then whispered to me "Doesn't surprise me, she hasn't changed a bit... but aren't they cute?"

By the time the chef left, I had a face of hatred. I gobbled down my food so then I wouldn't have to see them, but I didn't hear her voice. Suddenly, I heard Ashley's piping voice and immediately looked to Vince, whom she was talking to, but the next thing I heard gave me a reality check.

"So, I was sitting with you all in yearbook, feeling upset about Ashley B. leaving and breaking up with me. Then I remembered that Spinelli came back..."

_Is he seriously talking about him and Spinelli? This is...ugh! He's not even done! This is crazy_! _It couldn't have taken this long to do that. He needs to shut the hell up! It's literally been five minutes. How can Spin let this happen?_

I glanced at her when I noticed Vince stopped talking and had his arm around her. She didn't notice until our eyes met and she leaned into him. _I've got to get out of this place._ I had a gut feeling that this is all fake. Vince hasn't been this nice since eighth grade. Something's up.

Ashley randomly said that all the girls were going to "freshen up" so they all left. Spin was still there, obviously unaware of the memo, then quickly left after realizing all the guys were giving her a strange look. I took this as an opportunity to talk to Vince. I moved over a few seats to sit next to him.

"Okay, so what's the big deal?"

He swallowed his last bit of sushi and glared at me. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Last time I checked, you didn't give a rats ass about her! What changed? Or was it because Ashley B. so heartbreaking for you that you had to do a desperate move-"

"Hey!" He cut me off, "Maybe I actually like her."

I scoffed at him, "Well this is a bunch of b.s.! I don't buy it."

Vince looked down, "I knew this wouldn't last..."

I stopped then, "What are you talking about?"

"Spinelli. She hates you, you know."

I tried not to show how true that statement is. "I know," I dejectedly whispered.

"But see, that's why we're together," he said with a smirk. "She knew that you hated me and wanted to go with me. That whole story was made up, however, we planned everything."

Now it was my turn to look down, "That doesn't sound like her."

"I know," he chuckled, "course that's not the only reason I agreed. I mean, have you seen her bod? She's a total babe! Who wouldn't want to tap th-"

I grabbed him by the collar and got close to his face. "If you put your grimy hands on her I swear I will-"

"What? Tell her? Cause that would work out so well!" He interrupts, but he has a confident look on his face. "If you do, I'll tell her you've known from the get-go. Wouldn't want that on your conscience would you?"

I let him go. How could he? To her? She's done nothing to him! He's just using her to get even with me. "I will get to the bottom of this. Your scheme sounds way too big for you to handle by yourself." With that I moved back to my seat, hoping no one in particular noticed.

The girls came back to the table with Spinelli lagging behind them. We were all getting ready to go, then Ash grabbed me and kissed me deeply. It didn't feel right, almost forced, but I went along with it. She then began nibbling my ear when I noticed the expression on Spinelli's face and I wanted Ashley to stop. It was too late to say anything, by then she had already seen and looked disgusted. I pushed her away slightly and then she glared at me. She mouth 'What?' and I put our tip on the table as everyone left in their separate cars to get to the dance.

* * *

We rode in silence as we sped on the highway by our school. Once we parked and unbuckled our seat belts, she yanked my arm so that I would face her. "Listen, I don't want our chances of being King and Queen ruined by the fact that we're fighting over some stupid slut."

"Now wait a minute!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air, "We're not even fighting or about her! Did you have any sake while we were there? You know that has alcohol in it and you know how you are when you're drunk."

Ashley put her index finger on my lips. "If you don't get her off your mind, we're through. And you don't want anyone thinking that you left me to be with the girl who slept with your ex-best friend."

I was speechless. _Wait, how did she know about that? Isn't that something only guys talk about? Nah, it might be cause it's Vince._

She smirked, "Good. Glad we don't have to go down that road." She grabbed my arm as we both got out of the car to walk towards the gym. "Now, smile and be happy."

We walked hand in hand into the gym. It truly looked like a huge circus. Tight rope walkers are lined across the ceiling, cages with some animals in them were placed all around the gym along with some different booths, when I noticed something. Gretchen wasn't with Mikey, but with Gus. _What the hell? Oh crap Mikey told me he would come out today and I completely missed it! Damn it, I need to find him, but what about Spin? Ah fuck, high school sucks, cause if I leave, Ash will think I'm looking for Spin..._

"I love this song! Teej, we have to dance to this!"

The song playing is "Take it Off" by Ke$ha. Not sure why she likes her but it brings out the wild side of Ash. _This wasn't the distraction I was going for, but I'll go with it, more time to think._ With Ashley being so wild, she didn't notice when Mikey came up to me. I smiled at him to show that I am happy for him. 'Sorry I got here a little late,' I mouthed, 'I would have been here sooner but dinner and traffic. But hey, I'm proud of you.' I can't exactly talk out loud, the music is a little loud. Mikey smiled back and mouthed to me that we would talk later. I shook his hand in agreement and we went our separate ways for the night.

The songs came and went and still no sign of Spin and Vince, or Gretchen and Gus. The gym became more crowded as the night wore on and everyone was getting restless and sweaty. I had finally asked Ash if we could take a break (I mean, when you're grinding for like 2 hours, you need a break) and look at some of the side circus exhibits.

"Sure! Let's go! It looks really exciting1"

She grabbed my arm and we ran happily to the side of the gym. I must say, this dance is pretty amazing! They have balloons and ribbons strung up everywhere. There's a small animal exhibit, a fortune teller and a mini fun house that leads into the hallway. That's where we are headed.

Ash still held my hand and then kissed me sloppily; the punch she has is probably spiked I'm guessing. And the combination of that with the sake she had earlier...Ugh, that means she'll be all laughing and touchy feely now. I hate it when she's drunk, especially when we were at the party. Maybe I can escape...

The vendor looked at us and smiled, "Have a nice time!" She pushed us inside. The fun mirrors ,I'm pretty sure will give Ashley some entertainment for maybe 15 minutes or so.

"Oh my gosh! I look like, like fat!"

Oh yeah, she'll be out of it for awhile. I feel badly for sneaking away, but I need to. I just hope she won't get pissed. I left and entered the gym with the bass blasting looking for Spin. I went into the middle of the mosh pit and stuck my head above the crowd as Flo Rida played over the speakers. Still no sign of her.

I escaped the crowd and rested on a bench outside the gym. I felt defeated. I lost to Vince again and he's going to hurt her, I just know it. I was about to put my head in my hands when I heard a familiar girlish giggle. I got up suspiciously to peek around the corner. I saw Spin and Vince. Vince was kissing her neck and jawline all over. It made me sick. Hearing it made it worse.

"You're so sexy whenever you laugh."

"Vince, please, someone could be watching."

He removed his face from her neck and stared at her intently. "Then we should go somewhere we could be alone. Like let's say, a hotel room?"

Spin looked at him confused. "What?" she finally manged to say.

I couldn't bear to hear this but I can't have her mad at me. Vince's earlier threat has me still standing here. But she deserves to know the truth. _I have to do something before she gets hurt._

I walked over quietly as Vince began to plea even more. I tapped him on the shoulder, turned him around and met his smirk. "Maybe you should listen to her before I destroy you."

"Lighten up T.J.," Spinelli interfered, "If I needed your help, I would've asked for it."

Vince chuckled "See? Let the lady decide and she chose me, so bye!"

He reached for her hand but I stopped him, "Dude, hand off the Armani vest," and walked to Spinelli.

"Spin, I know you're mad at me and I want to say that I'm sorry, but he's only your date cause he wants to get in your pants."

I was breathless after that and the couple before had their mouths agape. Spin turned to Vince, getting even more pissed, "Is this true?"

Vince looked from side to side, "Of course not," he lied," he's just trying to-"

Out of nowhere she slapped him. Her eyes glared at him with betrayal and disgust. "You are a terrible liar!" She breathed heavily to compose herself. "You better leave before I give you a knuckle sandwich."

Vince ran away faster than I'd ever seen him run. I wanted to actually give him a knuckle sandwich myself.

* * *

An awkward silence engulfed us as she sat on a bench and I stood behind her, struggling to find the words to say to her.

"So is that why you looked so pissed at him when I came out of the girls room?"

_Wow, she noticed_. Her broken voice broke through my thoughts. I've never heard her sound so upset, like ever. It's as if she's on the verge of tears. But Spinelli never cries! I wanted to respond but no words came out.

She shook her head slightly, "Why do you care?" She continued, "Shouldn't you be worrying about poor Ashley and her bulging stomach? For all we know, her baby could be a mutant with her eating habits and bitchyness."

It's one thing to insult Ashley, but my kid? Way too far. "Maybe Ash is right about you, you haven't changed a bit! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Who the hell am I?" she yelled, "I'm someone trying to help you, to protect you! For all we know that baby couldn't have been yours!"

"What's that supposed to mean? And protect me from what? My 'evil' girlfriend? Look, I know that she was terrible to you, but she doesn't deserve this amount of hatred."

"Ugh, you're so stupid!" She stood up and took a few steps away from me. She paused and turned around with her arms folded across her chest.. "No, I'm the stupid one. Thinking that we'd be friends again, everything would go back to normal before I left and maybe I'd be able," she wipes away a tear, "to tell you the truth about why I had to move! But I guess things do change don't they? Don't they?"

For as long as I've known her, I've never seen her cry like this. Spin's just bawling her eyes out...

I stepped toward her, "Spin, I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't! No one did! No one knows and no one understands and no one ever will!" Her tears fell harder as she walked away from me, again.

In the gym adjacent to us, I heard Our school president announce for all the nominees to come up to the stage. Ashley would kill me for not going, but I can't leave Spin like this.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, our faces inches apart. "Spin, I had no idea any of this was going to happen okay? I had no idea you'd be coming back! I didn't know you'd be treated like this! I wish I knew why you moved Spin, truly I do. Whether you tell me or not is up to you. But, damn it, if I knew then..." I trailed off hoping she wouldn't know what I'm about to say...and now they just crowned Ashley Homecoming Queen.

"And now will all of our Homecoming King nominations please step forward?"

Spins violet eyes pierced through mine as nothing was being spoken. Her lip quivered as if she was about to speak. "Then what?"

"It is with my pleasure to announce that our Homecoming King is..."

Her ice cool breath felt relaxing on my nose. She was so close, so real. "Then what Teej? Not have 'sex' with her? Not be with her? Have the gang back together? Be my best friend again? Know the truth about-"

I cut her off, I had to. She kept rambling and I just shut her up. Putting my lips against hers is probably the best idea I've ever had. I'm still in shock of my actions though._ Wait, she's actually kissing me back_.

Our motions were smooth and moved together like one body. I, no, we have been waiting too long for this moment to happen. I could tell by the way she wrapped her arms behind my neck as I continued to hold her close. We finally pulled away; wonder and amazement filled our eyes.

"Spin I-"

"No wait, I have to tell you this. It's about Ashley."

"You stupid little bitch!"

We both turned our heads as we saw about 20 feet away, standing there in a flashing tiara was Ashley, and she looked more pissed off than ever. The sound of her heels became louder and louder as it rang in my ears.

"What is it?" I whispered to Spin."The baby," she muttered, "it's not yours, it's Vince's"

10 feet away.

"What? That's impossible"

9 feet away.

"No trust me! I heard them talking in the bathroom and it's true!"

7 feet away.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me?"

4 feet away.

"Yes! But I knew you wouldn't-"

_Here we go._ "I told you to stay away from him! Ashley stepped in between us and pointed to me with a drunken finger. "You mister missed your crowning." She pulled me away. "What were you doing kissing her? She hates you remember? Or were you caught in her fake eyes?"

Twitching my arm out of her grasp I responded, "You don't know what your talking about. She's been through a lot! It doesn't surprise me that you knew about that. You and Vince seem to have a lot in common! Using people for sex and all."

"What's that supposed to mean? I mean she is a whore, it's only natural." She emphasized the last part loud enough for Spin to hear.

Spins nostrils were flared when walked up to meet Ashley face to face. "It takes one to know one Ms. I -slept-with-"

"Finish that statement and I will end you." Ashley threatened.

Spin only smirked at her. "Oh, I don't have to. Cause he already knows."

Ashley slapped Spinelli across the face then reached and pulled at her hair. _What the fuck? _Spin took Ashley's hair in her hands and then kneed her in the stomach, sending Ashley backwards. Ashley stumbled up to her feet and then spit in Spinelli's direction, which left blood on Spin's dress.

"You made me spit up blood! You're gonna pay! I told you not to tell!"

I stared at her incredulously. It took her a few seconds before she realized her little slip up. _So it is true...all this time. _I don't think I've ever been this upset or angry at one person, ever (now that I think about it, I think Vince slipped Spin some "punch")

"Spinugly," she continued "you just stepped into the danger zone with me. Look at everything you did. You moving back caused all of this!"

I finally managed to speak up. "Ashley, for once will you just shut the hell up?"

Both girls faced me as if my voice commanded them to do so. "All you do is lie and make everyone's lives miserable and I'm sick of it! Despite everything you've done for me, you still lied to me! And what about? Our baby and it's not even 'ours'! And you have the nerve to call Spin a slut when it's you? What the hell crossed your mind when you were on top of Vince, huh?"

A crowd has formed around the three of us. I see the Ashley's, Vince with a towel on his face, and my old gang. The awkward silence was filled with whispers coming from the crowd. I looked out to my friends as I saw a look of sympathy on their faces. Gretchen, Mikey and Gus began to shoo the crowd away; Mikey slapped Vince across the head in the process, mouthing "How could you?" I nod to Mikey and Gus as they walk in my direction. I notice Gretchen whispering something to Spin I can't fathom. _Good, this gives me to calm down._

Ashley has composes herself, well somewhat, actually not really. She pointed a defeated finger at me. "You don't know what's at stake! When I found out that she was coming back, I panicked cause I knew that I'd lose you! For Christs sake you lost your best friend over her and just look at my dress, it's all ruined! I had to stop you from falling for her! I love you Teej and you know it. We had to plan this all out you know? I-it was like revenge for Vince a-and for me! You two are supposed to hate each other! But I know that would never happen cause you love..." I've seen Ashley cry before, but her in hysterics is a little frightening. It's like her upset and her being a bitch all combined, and with her being drunk doesn't help either.

Then it hit me, "Wait, you knew she was coming back?"

Even Spinelli looked surprised and confused. Ashley began to sweat and slowly nodded. Her head started shaking as she lifted her head to meet my gaze. "I-I couldn't lose you! You know my d-dad is a real estate agent! A-and, and, Teej I love you! I did this for us!"

"No, you did this for you. The news I've been waiting for years to come finally arrives and you hid it from me! I know you love me, but I'm not sure if I do. Look, I really really liked you and all...I mean, you did help me move on but not entirely. I'm sorry..."

Tears welled up in her bright blue eyes. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Her tears is making this so much harder than what it has to be, but I think she's having it worse than me right now. I glanced down at my black shoes thinking of a good way to answer her and I can't think of any way. I lift my head and nod slowly.

Suddenly, it was like Ashley snapped, cracked and popped. Her tears dried away and the look of treachery covered her face. She walked over to Spinelli, who looks even more in shock than I do. "Know this, the minute you step onto this campus, your life will be over."

_Great, 4th grade Ashley is back, that's not good. She's gonna maker her life a living hell! Damn it, why didn't I just stay with her then none of this would have happened. _I let my hand rest on the back of my head as I told Ashley I'd take her home, considering the fact that I am her ride (chivalry is still not dead!). I want to say goodnight to Spin and tell her I'll call her later, but when I turned around...

She was gone. This night,

I can't believe it.


	11. Aftermath Part 1

**OH MY GOODNESS, WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE HOW SAD AND UPSET I AM WITH MYSELF THAT THIS WAS PUBLISHED OH SO LATE. So I decided to use all caps to show it. There's LOTS of hugging and crying in this so be prepared. As usual I don't any of this cartoon whatsoever. Again, I apologize for the long wait! Like, life got insane**

**But anyways here you all go!**

* * *

Chapter 11 Aftermath Part 1

_Spinelii's P.O.V._

"This can't be happening"

Gretchen and I sat in her room on the floor in our Pj's. Mine consisted of a tank top and sleep shorts while Gretchen wore a simple slim fit shirt and long pants.

"Gretch face it, it is," I responded.

Gretchen looked at me with an incredulous look, "But, I can't believe it! First Mikey comes out and everyone took it surprisingly well, I'm officially with Gus and there's like a love pentagon I'm confused about."

I sat closer to her cross legged. "You're supposed to be smart! Ugh, I just can't believe he kissed me..."

Gretchen turned to me as her jaw dropped, "T.J. did what?" She practically yelled that at me.

I sighed deeply, "That's a part of the reason why Ashley A. was mad, she caught us, " I pause, "But Gretch, that kiss was so amazing!"

"But why did you leave abruptly after Mikey, Gus and I calmed down the crowd?"

My racing thoughts and feelings ceased _Why did I run?_ I'm struggling to find an answer for myself. "I- uh, um, I guess... I have no clue." I felt myself blushing and put my hands over my cheeks as Gretchen giggled at me for blushing. "Look," I blurt out, "I'm not ready." This was politely greeted with a confused look from her.

I breathed in, "I'm not ready to tell him why I moved. It would be too much." I furrowed my eyebrows a bit. "Actually, I don't want a pity party either. Also Ashley A. hates my guts and-"

"Spin, remember she's always hated your guts." Her attempt at reassuring really didn't help at all.

"She rules the school! I'm still technically the new girl who used to be home schooled. Home schooled! I don't stand a chance against her whatsoever!" I slumped further into the floor in defeat. _How am I so weak and vulnerable? All of a sudden...? I think Gretchen is noticing..._

"Spin," she started, "What happened to you? You're not that feisty girl we all knew... "

I'm trying to stifle my tears as one by one they fall out of my eyes. "My dads infidelity shook us. We trusted him and he lied! We ran away, changed our names and tried school after school, stealing money from my dads second account." I paused to sniffle. "I hated my life! My mom told me to always have my guard up and look my best so no one would find us."

"Find you?" Gretchen questioned.

I nodded, "My dad knew so many people... Anyways, I kept to myself mostly, tried not to let anyone in...afraid my dad would find my mom and I..." I trailed off letting more tears fall. Gretch sat in front of me and hastily gave me a hug. I cried into her shoulder when she asked, "Why were you so afraid?"

I wiped my eyes, red from crying and muttered, "I didn't want the divorce to be real. I love my parents and with them being, not together, my toughness faded. Without my dad to watch wrestling with me, I had no urge to fight; I had no friends to protect or a family to care for. It was all pointless for me. My mom noticed and decided to home school me in her sisters house. When the divorce was final-"

"What about all the papers and court dates?"

_Gretch, always the minor details girl._ "Conference calls via webcam. My mom got me and the house. Heh, we thought coming here would be good for us, to start over, like a breath of fresh air... Guess I was wrong."

Next thing I felt across my face was a slap. "What the hell?" I yelled.

"You're not wrong! You seem so happy now! I'm glad you're here and so is everyone else. We don't care about your past! You're here now and I've missed you so much!"

Now we're both crying and I don't care. _I tried being the old me, even thinking like the old me. Was that wise? Granted I do remember everything about 3rd street, and all my feelings as well. Maybe my guard doesn't have to be up all the time, but I let it down for Teej and this happens!_

"That's why I ran..." I whispered to myself.

Another puzzled look surfaced on Gretchen's face. I smiled and said, "I let my guard down with T.J. I let him in..."

"Spinelli, you're kind of freaking me out a little bit! Are you having an emotional breakdown? Cause first day of school you were all quiet and reserved and then as time went on I started to see a part of the old you!" Gretchen cried.

Her words struck me. _Have I really been that crazy? _This is getting crazy. "Look," I finally said, "my mom told me to keep my guard up while I'm here. She doesn't, and I agree, want me to get hurt! I guess the more comfortable I got... I-I wanted things to go back to normal! I wanted to be the old Spinelli, but I realized too late that I can't be." I got up and started to pace back and forth, "I mean now especially with feelings involved it's all perfect now."

Gretchen rubbed her eyes and hugged me tight. "Like I said, you're here now," she began to chuckle, "glad to know you still have your same sense of humor. I guess Hollywood exaggerated high school just a bit."

I smiled and stopped pacing, "Tell me about it. I guess being home schooled has its disadvantages. But my mom did prepare me for 'drama'."

"I may not be a therapist but you're just going through a lot, emotionally speaking. You're dealing with conflicting feelings, your past and your present. I mean it is quite normal. And with what you've been through, I'm surprised you're not in an insane asylum."

Mentally slapping my face, "Thanks for the encouragement," I mumbled.

She slapped me on the back. "Come on!" She smiled, "Aren't we supposed to be having a slumber party? And don't worry, I won't tell the whole world you're here hiding from your cheating father!"

I smiled and hugged her close. Gretchen's right, I am here. People can protect me and they love me. Maybe I don't have a lot to be worried about being back home. I'm home.

"Gosh, my mom said high school is fun, and damn it, I'm gonna have fun!" She let me go and chuckled, "Exactly. We're too young for the real world. Let's take a chill pill and forget shit in our lives!"

"Ha, I couldn't agree more!" I laughed, "So let's watch a movie!"

Suddenly, we heard a rock hit a window. Clink. Then another clink. "Oh," I cooed," it's probably Gus. Gretchen oh Gretchen, let down your long caluculus equation."

"Oh shut up!" She retaliated and checked out the window. She waved me over and motioned for me to look down. As I did, I saw a young man with brown hair in a scuffed up suit smiling at me.

_This can't be happening_

* * *

_T.J.'s P.O.V._

"What are you so afraid of?"

After I threw a few pebbles at Gretch's window, I finally got their attention. I'm trying to get Spin to come down so we can talk about well... tonight.

"Well," she began, "falling."

I smirked. "I'll catch you, "I assured her. _Not sure what she means by that._

Next thing I know she's falling into my arms. "Oh geez," I cough out, " didn't realize you were serious, hack, oh God."

"Ha ha, are you okay?" she paused.

Dusting myself off, I playfully punch her in the arm and say, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I look at her for a brief second. Just a couple hours ago she fought for me, to protect me. Just like she had before. She still cares, but why? Why does she care for someone like me? Going out with her mortal enemy? How could I have done that? She should hate me, yet she doesn't. She's right here, she's back in my life and I think I love her. I think I'm in love with my best friend. Always have, always will be.

"Teej, what is it you wanna-"

I hugged her tight, soaking in all of her. Regardless of what she says, I will cherish this moment. Spin hugs me back tightly. I whisper in her ear, "Spin, I've missed you so much."

I feel a tear on my neck. I pull apart and watch as one by one they fall from her eyes. I wipe each of them away and hold her face in my hands and ask her, "Why did you run?"

She sniffled and looked up at me. "Cause I had let you in."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad...the summer I left, I was supposed to leave, but my mom found out about his secret family in Italy he wanted to be closer with. All the arguing you heard was my mom threatening divorce and we packed up and left..." She cried more.

"Spin," sitting her on the curb, "I'm so-"

"Wait," she interrupted, "let me finish. I need to say all this now. We were running from him, afraid he'd find us. So, I had started going by Ashley and using my mothers maiden name. We moved constantly... my 'toughness' decreased to the point where I couldn't be in a public school; I was home schooled. We ended up having the divorce issues handled through a freaking webcam in court and well, you know the rest."

A silence covered us. I wrapped myself around her. "He can't find you okay? It's okay to be yourself here. We all still love you! Somethings haven't changed. I know it must hurt to not have a real dad, to know he hurt you and you don't want anyone else in cause you don't want them to hurt you. It's all right. I get it." _I just hope you don't leave again...or not let me in for that matter._

Spin looked to me as she wiped her tears. "So what happened with you and Vince?"

I ruffled my hair and took a deep breath, "It was back in 8th grade I think. I had recently gotten with Ashley, Gus had moved again and you had stopped writing about a year before that..." she looks away. "Vince was friends with Ashley and they were trying to..."

"To what!"

I gulped and put my head down. "They wanted me to give up on you and move on; forget you ever existed. We had gotten into a fight and that was that. Next day Ashley A. and I become an official couple." _Official on her terms, we had went on a few dates...Spin doesn't need to know that._

I glance over at her and there are two violet eyes staring at me like I'm a pale ghost. _Was it something I said?_

"What?"

"You ended your friendship with Vince for me?" She stammered.

"Uh yeah, I mean-"

Next thing I know she throws herself at me and is kissing me with passion. My hands hold her close to me. A few minutes later we're both gasping for air and glaring at each other with love and a hint of lust (what, I'm a guy and she's wearing a tank top).

"So?" I breathed.

"Does this?" Breath

"Make us?" Breath

"Official?" Breath

We both laugh and hug. I stand up and give her my hand and help her up. A comfortable silence fell around us as our hands intertwine. I had my best friend back. I had my best friend back!

I finally spoke up, "I guess you should head back to..."

"Gretchens," she chimed in. "Yeah, she'd be expecting a story."

We walked up to Gretchen's door and parted ways. I whistled a bit on my way home, but then I remembered Ashley A.'s threat to Spin...

_C'mon man,_

_What are you so afraid of?_


	12. Aftermath Part 2

**All the feelings of sorry are in order. This was supposed to be a happy back to school thing, then a thanksgiving thing, but I guess this is a somewhat okay Christmas gift. It's a little wordy and I'm not sure if it's that great but I'm so sorry! I wish I could have gotten this out WAY sooner. But life never works out the way we want, but that kinda is what this story is about. So I really hope you enjoy this! Of course I don't own this but ENJOY AND AGAIN I'M SORRY.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Aftermath Part 2

_Spinelii's P.O.V._

_Next day._

"Hi there! Is Vince home?"

_Not sure what I'm doing here, but my gut is telling me that it's the right thing to do._

"Oh sure! I remember you. Spinelli right? He's right upstairs."

I remember exactly where his room is. Everything smells the same, Chad's door is still as geeky as ever, and at the end of this hall is Vince's room. I knock on the door. "Come in!" he yells. He stands up in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk."

"What about? I see you're trying to recreate your old look, nice."

"Thanks," I reply, "but I don't have a dress so skinny jeans and a tank top." I paused for a brief second. "You seem different here."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, not so much of a cocky douchebag."

"Oh," he said disappointingly," thanks."

_Alright, I guess it's time to get right down to it: the hard cold truth._ I took a deep breath, "Teej told me you tow had gotten in a fight about me, is that true?"

Vince looked down to the ground before he met my eyes again," All he ever did was talk about you and then Spinelli this and Spinelli that and-"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you sound exactly like Ashley A."

He paused and turned toward his window. "It was really hard balancing being on sports teams and hanging out with the gang. I knew she had a long time crush on him, but I had no idea that she would go to extremes to get him. She knew I was getting bothered of T.J. always talking about you and she was upset that he gave her no attention. We kind of connected on that fact... Don't get me wrong, I wanted you back as much as T.J. did."

"You did?" That caused me to blink incessantly.

"Yeah, I supported him 110 percent. but Ashley got a hold of me; she figured me out. If I was out of the picture, she could easily get a vulnerable T.J. and she did that with my help. Ashley told me exactly what to say and how to say it. She said I was 'helping him' and in return, I was helping her be nicer."

"So essentially," I paused to formulate my words," you guys switched places."

"Overtime, yeah. She started to be there for him when I wasn't, he asked her out... the rest is history."

My gaze on him softened as I noticed his pain. _He still wants to be friends with all of us._

Vince sighed, "Man, if only I had known! If I knew that she was gonna play me like that... Look, I'm sorry for how I acted toward you, around you... Flirting with you would've secured Ashley with Teej, and I don't want to get on her bad side you know? She doesn't deserve him, she never did. I thought being nice to her would've meant I was gonna be friends with T.J. again. That bitch ruined everything! Now look at us! I'm the guy who betrayed his best friend for what? Popularity!" He turned from me and sat down in his chair with his head in his hands.

I stood up from the bed I was sitting on to comfort him. "You've had a lot of time to think about this. Why didn't you say any of this earlier?"

"And get bitch slapped by Ashley A.? I don't think so." He sighed quietly,"When you have little friends, you have lots of time to think."

For the first time since I came back, I felt badly for Vince. _How long had he been holding this in? T.J. needs to hear this._

"I'm no doctor or therapist person, but I think you should tell all this to T.J.

"Why? He won't believe me and besides, he has you again, why would he need his trash ex best friend?"

_Ouch_, "I'm just trying to help! I know I haven't been back for long, but please! It will mean a lot to, well a lot of us."

Vince lifted his head slightly and thought about it more. "If I tell him, what will happen?"

"Well I mean, new friendships. Duh." I pause to think about what I want to say next and how to say it without sounding stupid or cheesy. "We could get the whole gang back together! For old times sake."

That's when he looked at me like the Vince I remember. Confident, funny, athletic...

My best friend.

I instantly text Teej asking him to come over to talk.

_"Are you insane?"_

'Just trust me!'

"_Are you sure there isn't any alcohol in your system?"_

'Teej, come on! For me?;

_"Ugh, fine, but it't gonna cost you!"_

Jeez, now that's settled. I smiled at Vince to let him know that everything is gonna be okay. So much has happened this weekend, it's hard to keep up with everything. The guy in front of me acted like a total douche, but meant no harm by it. Maybe I'm too quick to judge, but I think everyone has gone through some shit this weekend. Especially Vince.

Then it hit me, "How did you feel about Ashley B.? Was that a lie too?"

His eyes widened at the mention of the other Ashley. "No, that was the only thing that went right. I really liked her, then I fucked it up. I miss her so much. But she has no idea about Ashley A."

I nod in understanding. Recognizing this must be tough for him. We sat there in silence as he gathered his thoughts together.

As we sat there in silence, the doorbell rang.

"Hi there, is Vince home?"

* * *

_T.J.'s P.O.V._

_Next school day_

"I hate you."

Those are the words I'm worried will be uttered, no, screamed out of Ashley's mouth to Spin, or even worse me. I really hope she's right about this. Going over to Vince's yesterday was interesting...

_"I still want to be friends...Things got out of hand..."_

"Mr. Detweiler!"

I snapped out of my thoughts as my Pre-Calculus teacher called me out. _Stupid bitch._

"Uh, the limit is negative one."

She glared at me and slowly nodded her head, "Yes, moving on..."

I hate this class right after lunch. This day has been unbelievable. I'm friends, I guess, with Vince again, my girlfriend wants to meet up with my ex, all at once trying to expose her for the fraud that she is. Heh, girlfriend. It's weird yet great to call her that now. But I'm glad that she told me to come over yesterday...

_"...Have this great plan to get back at her...if it's okay."_

I'm all for it, especially if it means getting my two best friends back. It'll be like old times again, hopefully. Except for the fact that there's no Finster to yell at us.

R-r-ring.

_Thank God._ I quickly pack up my bag and run out the room. I start scanning the herd of students for two dark haired students and one blonde face to face.

"What do you want Spinugly?"

_Found them._

"I just wanted to talk is all."

Ashley A. crosses her arms and rolls her eyes at Spin. "Fine whatever, make it quick I've got stuff to do."

"Look, I'm sorry I 'foiled' your stupid little plan at homecoming." Spin said emphasizing "foiled."

"I, I don't know what you mean," Ashley stutters, taken aback by what had been told to her. She throws on a fake smile to cover her slip up.

"Oh," Spinelli smirked, "you know, the one where you wanted to ruin T.J. and I and the fact that the baby isn't Teej's in the first place." The last part she practically yelled.

A crowd started to form around them. I blend in silently hoping Ashley doesn't see me.

"Shut up you little prick! Everything was better until you showed up again!"

"You're one to talk," announced Vince. He turned to face the crowd. _I guess people have nothing better to do on a Monday afternoon. _"Everything Spinelli said is true. And there's a lot more."

Ashley's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"She not only knew about Spinelli coming back, she hid it from all of us! And the pregnancy thing? This manipulative little bitch forced me to have sex with her-"

"Vince stop! Do you realize what you're doing?" She hissed loudly at him.

"Yes. It's something I should've done awhile ago. But I was too stupid and too naive to realize how much of a leech you were to me. You needed me to be a horrible person to everyone I had cared about in order to get what you wanted. And now I'm doing what I want, without you: exposing you for who you really are."

Her face fell as if everything was falling apart in her life right before her eyes. The student body was becoming too much for her, I could see it in her eyes. As Spinelli was increasing, Ashley was decreasing.

"T.J. help me!"

Ashley's face pleaded with me, "I did this for us! And you can forget about the baby anyways! I think I lost it or had a miscarriage or or something like that."

I gasped and felt my face contort a little bit. Whispers were heard all around us and suddenly I felt sympathy for her. Spin and Vince looked at each other with worry and concern; I'm pretty sure I heard them mumble to each other "Wait what...Is she lying...Why didn't she tell me..." Vince then mouths "You what?" to Ashley. I'm too speechless to say anything. All I could think of was getting her out of here at the moment. _That would explain her craziness at the dance...but this would totally ruin the plan..._

I grab her arm and puller her aside; the crowd only followed suit but they kept they're distance.

"Oh thank goodness! I knew you'd-"

"Save it Ashley. How could you?"

Blinking tears away she stammers, "W-what do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me, you know exactly what I mean! How long were you planning on not telling me about the lost baby?"

"Uh," she started, "Maybe a week... or longer."

I punch the lockers next to me, "Why didn't-"

"I had gotten really bad stomach aches and I went to the hospital to get it checked out and that's when they told me! Before you ask, it was about a month ago...Do you think I'm happy about this?"

My glare at her softened a bit as I noticed how weak she appeared before me. I unclenched my fists and took a deep breath.

"Of course I'm not happy about it. Of course I still care about you if that's what you're wondering too. Look it's just gonna take some time okay? And I'm sure that-"

"Sure that what?" She snapped, "that someone will finally take care of me? I just wanted someone to take care of. Someone I loved to actually love me back."

"You know that's not-"

"But isn't it? I was more of a replacement! You never loved me! But I love you and I wasn't going to let you deal with not having many friends alone..."

_Ouch,she has a point. And now I feel like a jackass..._

_Then again,_" I wouldn't have been alone if you didn't push everyone away that I loved and cared about out of my life and out of my reach!"

"It was the only way to get to you! Duh.

_This bitch hasn't learned a thing! Nor has she changed! _"Do you realize how selfish you are? Do you not realize how much you ruined my life? For years, I had cried because I had lost all my best friends; I had no one. My two main friends Vince and Spin were gone!" That earned a gasp and aww's out of the crowd. "One of them I never saw and one I saw everyday. And when I had no one else to go to, there you were. I thought you had cared, but you didn't. I lost Gretch Mikey and Gus that day too you know. Do you have any idea how worried my parents were? Gosh, and you did all of this just to get with me? And let's not forget your friend Ashley B. How could you send her away like that. You're insane. You're a selfish bitch."

Ashley slapped me so hard I heard it echo in the hallway of blown away students. Everything I had wanted to yell at her, every emotion hidden, just came out. Her jaw is now dropped, her body is shaking as she inches closer and closer to my face.

Then she screams at me.

"I hate you!"


End file.
